


Patience

by keeperofthefour



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mental Illness, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Soft Choi Saeran, dating fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: Their relationship was anything but conventional from the very beginning, but it didn't stop Saeran from daydreaming about a "real" date...
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @truth-be-told-im-lying
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“I want to take you on a proper date.”

The sentiment came out of nowhere one afternoon while she and Saeran were lying in the grass together, identifying shapes in the clouds as they drifted by. A light breeze carried the heady, floral scent of spring from various blooms in the surrounding landscape, and the sun laid a comforting warmth upon their skin, blossoming red in their cheeks and on their arms as they pointed to the sky.

She turned to him and propped herself on her elbow, pushing an errant lock of hair away from his forehead. “What do you mean, a ‘proper’ date? We’ve done so many things together.” She chuckled. “I’m like, the opposite of high maintenance, Saeran. You should know that by now.”

His frown looked more like a pout. “I know. But…we haven’t really been on a _real_ date.” He paused for a moment and closed his eyes when she stroked his cheek absently. “What are couples supposed to do for fun? Cliche stuff, like…I dunno, movies, dinner, cafes?” He opened his eyes and turned to look at her, unable to contain his smile at how beautiful her eyes shone in the sunlight. “That sounds boring,” he stated plainly. “Does that sound like fun to you?”

“Nope. But, if it’s something you want to do for me, I’m not going to tell you no.” A noisy smooch applied to his already blushing cheek turned him the color of his now red hair, and she chuckled before straddling him to kiss him full on the mouth, her hair falling over her eyes, hands pressed into the plush lawn on either side of his head. She broke the kiss and grinned at him, tracing along his jaw with her index finger. “I love you, Saeran Choi.” She leaned in to breathe a sensual but playful whisper against his ear. “Now take me to dinner.”

~

It had been months since she’d moved in with the Choi twins. Over two years since the events at Mint Eye. She’d been there through it all; a steadfast, unwavering presence in the face of incredible adversity. 

All in the name of love.

She knew it was crazy. She knew that a normal person would have turned heel and ran as far away as possible. But she loved him. She knew she loved him after a few days, and was determined to see him through to the other side. To a better life. It meant waking up in the middle of the night several nights a week to find him drenched in a cold sweat, screaming out his brother’s name. Dealing with volatile mood swings. Driving him to and from therapist appointments twice a week. There had been two suicide attempts and subsequent inpatient admissions. Arguments over the most trivial matters that escalated into physical fights between the brothers, with her playing mediator. 

Easy? Not in the least.

Worth it? No question.

She hadn’t ever expected any of it to be normal. Just the fact that the brothers wanted to live together and include her as a roommate was odd in itself. Had she been the jealous, controlling type, it never would have worked. But her caregiver nature commanded her to take both men under her wing and heal them. Help them work through their own demons and their years of estrangement. And in turn, they healed her broken spirit. They healed her soul and gave her more love and affirmation than she’d ever received. And while they were all still learning and mending and working through the dynamic of two brothers and one’s love interest, it was a project none of them were ready to abandon. Not yet. Not…ever. 

Saeyoung teased, but deep down he was glad to see his brother so happy. And he was glad that someone like her had seen the good in him and chose to love him through the tough days. In fact, those were the days she loved harder. She never gave up, never backed down. It was far from what would be considered a normal relationship of any kind, so she never expected dates. She never expected romance or hand holding or moonlight kisses or slow dancing. Tradition wasn’t their forte from day one…why would it change once they’d cleared those first few important hurdles?

But after that day lying in the grass, when he expressed his desire to take her out on a “proper” date, she found herself excited at the prospect of being treated to a romantic evening. “Give me a week,” he had promised before pulling her down for another kiss. The date was set: Saturday evening, seven o’clock. 

Two days before, she’d asked him for a hint. “Dress nicely. But not too formal. Wear shoes you can walk in comfortably,” he’d instructed with a giddy smile.She was thrilled to see him so happy. He was positively glowing. “You should maybe bring a light jacket or a sweater. Just in case.”

She pressed Saeyoung for details, but he wouldn’t budge. “No way am I ruining this for my brother! And your feminine charms are guaranteed not to work on me, woman.”

The day of the date came, and in an effort to make it even more official, she spent the day at Jaehee’s apartment, making it necessary for Saeran to pick her up at the designated time. She bubbled with anticipation, almost nervous to see him. Jaehee had her gushing over some of Zen’s promo videos for his latest musical when the doorbell rang. They stopped suddenly and broke out into exuberant laughter. When she stood up to answer the door, Jaehee shook her head, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Stay here, I’ll get it.”

She stood and smoothed out her dress and hair when Jaehee let him in. There he stood in the doorway, looking handsome and put together in dark denim pants and a white button down shirt. It even appeared that he had attempted to tame his hair, but a few errant pieces refused to be controlled. She took measured steps toward him and smiled gently when he held out a corsage made of miniature white roses. He met her gaze, and his smile was brilliant, lighting up his face, his eyes, his cheeks.

“Hey,” he breathed, his heart hammering away in his chest. Though they’d been together for so long, he was brimming with excitement and nervousness…much the same way he had felt when he first met her. His head was spinning, and a pleasant tingle made its way from his nose to his toes, warming every part of his being.

She giggled, and even Jaehee held a hand to her mouth to stifle a gentle laugh. “Hey, yourself,” she replied, lifting her hand to allow him to tie the delicate satin ribbon around her wrist. His hands trembled, eyes fixed on the task at hand. 

“Is that too tight?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “It’s perfect. And beautiful. Thank you.”

“White roses symbolize adoration and devotion,” he explained, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger to meet his eyes. “And…well, you know how I feel about you already. But I wanted to say it in flower language, too. They…they suit you.”

He kissed her cheek, then laced his fingers with hers. “Don’t wait up for her, Jaehee. She’ll be out late,” he warned, raising an eyebrow before offering a playful wink.

Jaehee nodded and waved. “I’m not worried. Have fun, you two!”

~

Twenty minutes later, they sat across from each other at a table in one of the city’s most reputable restaurants. Though it wasn’t the most expensive one, it was definitely classier and more upscale than any place she’d ever eaten. Saeran wasn’t a huge fan of social situations, so she was surprised when he told her where they were going. “Don’t worry,” he’d reassured her. “It’s been a good day. I’ll be alright.” But she’d made him promise on the walk there to let her know if he felt the need to leave. She had no problem packing up their meal and eating it in a nearby park, away from the din of the restaurant. Or just abandoning the whole thing in favor of a slice of pizza and a can of soda from a street vendor. 

But dinner went off without a hitch, save for a glass of water spilled between them when Saeran had reached across the table to hold her hand. At first, she thought he was going to cry, but he quickly found his calm and flagged down a waiter to bring a towel. They shared a good laugh about it, and paid their bill soon after, leaving a generous tip for the extra trouble. 

The night air had grown chilly during the time they’d spent inside, and she was thankful for his advice to bring a sweater, shrugging it on as they strolled along the sidewalk hand in hand. 

“Do you want to see a movie?” he asked. “There’s a theater on the next block, isn’t there?”

She nodded, though she wasn’t interested in spending more time inside. She knew how much he loved being outdoors. “There is…but is that really what you want to do?” She squeezed his hand and altered her step so that her hip bumped his playfully. As they rounded the next block, away from the roar of traffic on the main road, she swore she heard music. At first, she thought it was from a car driving by, but as they continued their leisurely stroll, the music got louder. 

“Do you hear it too?” Saeran asked, slowing his step to listen more carefully.

“I do…wonder where it’s coming from,” she mused. They continued down the length of the block to discover a man standing on the corner, guitar in hand, long hair tied back in a ponytail, colorful tattoos parading down his arms. In front of him lay his guitar case where others had tossed in a few coins and bills in appreciation of his talent. When she and Saeran approached, he acknowledged them with a wink and a knowing grin.

“Dance with her, man. If you don’t, I will,” the man teased, a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes as he continued to play. He slowed down and transitioned into a slower ballad, nodding over his shoulder to the small green space surrounded by an old, wrought-iron fence. A grand weeping willow stood in the grassy area, its low branches sweeping the ground and creating a curtain of privacy for the young lovers to enjoy a moment away from the prying eyes of any pedestrians. Saeran led her under the tree where they kicked off their shoes; he pulled her close, one arm around her waist, the other hand holding hers out to the side. She draped her other arm across his shoulders and they danced. 

“Saeran Choi, you are full of surprises.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her, the corner of his mouth quirking into a crooked grin. “What do you mean?”

“This has been the most romantic night of my life. You’re a gentleman. You brought me flowers, took me to a nice restaurant, and now we’re dancing barefoot in the park with live music.”

He pressed his hand a little harder against the curve of her spine, pulling her close so that he could rest his forehead against hers. Their dancing slowed until they were simply swaying in each other’s arms. Under the privacy of the tree, beneath the indigo sky and its blanket of twinkling stars, they shared a kiss. Tender, tentative. Soft lips upon patient mouths, their affection for each other palpable in each movement, each collective breath drawn together. 

“I love you,” whispered simultaneously when they pulled back for oxygen, then fell into quiet, intimate laughter before colliding into another kiss. 

“A ‘proper’ date, indeed,” she mused pressing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. “I could get used to this.”

“Me too,” he whispered against the shell of her ear before pressing a kiss there.

Another milestone to remember. And she knew there would be many, many more to cherish along the way.


End file.
